My Crappy yet Interesting Life
by lilacmoments
Summary: Sakura has a wild dream about someone trying to murder her. Her father had just remarried and Sakura doesn't trust her new mother. Then the new kid arrives and resembles the figure in Sakura's dream way too much.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

The slow yet loud footsteps awoke me.

I tried to get up as I started to feel dizzy.

_Where am I and what the hell am I doing here?_ were the only things on my mind.

I grabbed a chair as I tried to steady myself but as soon as my hand touched the cold, dusty, moldy chair my hand jerked away.

My eyes widened as I saw the disgusting chair. It had 3 pegs and where the 4th one was suppose to be there was a huge spider.

I started to open my mouth but I quickly closed it as I heard the slow yet loud footsteps again. They were getting louder and louder by the second.

I quickly ran as my eyes scanned the room.

Everything looked so depressed. I turned around to see a window and outside was a tree.

I felt my eyes pop out of my eye sockets.

I looked away from the tree which held a rope which held a person.

I then turned myself around to see a door.

I walked slowly and quietly over to it.

I heard the footsteps grow louder.

I ran away form the door.

I frantically searched the room for a place to hide.

Then I saw another door.

I opened it and thankfully it was a closet.

I shoved myself inside as I heard the footsteps stop.

The door from which I ran from opened and I felt my heart beat grow faster and faster.

The steady footsteps approached the closet door as my knees grew weak and my arms grew into noodles.

"You can't run from me. I'll get you and then my job will finally be done," said a deep voice. My eyes widened in confusion and surprise.

The door opened as I backed up from it and all I saw were brown orbs staring at me and then…

I woke up with sweat on my forehead.

My right hand reached over to my chest as I felt my heartbeat.

It was beating faster than normally.

_What was that?_ I wondered to myself as I tried to relax.

I looked around my room to make sure I still wasn't dreaming.

I looked around to see that my room looked perfectly right.

I sighed as plopped back down onto my bed.

Sakura Kinomoto a 16 year old girl currently attending Tomoeda High School.

Her mother died when she was young and her father re-married just a year ago to Miya Matokai Kinomoto.

She has one brother Touya Kinomoto who is dating her 4th grade substitute Kaho Mizuki.

And this is where her story begins…

I got up slowly and rubbed my eyes awake.

I looked for my cell phone on my table.

My hand tapped around my table and finally found it.

My Innostream GPRS, a sliding phone I got for my sweet 16.

I slide it up to check the time. It was only 5:30.

I grumbled and picked myself up from my bed.

I slowly walked to the bathroom.

As I walked I passed a picture of my father on his 2nd wedding day.

_Oh otou-san why did you have to marry her?_

Ugh I just hate Miya.

She's such a witch!

Why did out-san have to marry that witch?

I sighed as I treaded forward to the bathroom.

I soon reached the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I took a pink comb with a tiny cherry blossom as the tip of the brush handle and started to comb my hair.

My hair grew and now it was up to my waist.

I quickly took a rubber band and put it up in a ponytail.

I smiled and moved on to my room.

I took out a pink t-shirt and long blue jeans.

I went over to my desk and opened a pink cherry blossom box.

It was a box my okaa-san gave me before she passed away.

I don't remember much about her but she died when I was really young.

As I opened through the box I thought about my family, my real one sometimes I wonder what it would be like if okaa-san didn't die.

I opened the box and dug through it.

It was filled with priceless jewelry and then I finally found it.

My cherry blossom earrings.

I quickly put them on and took my cell phone off my table and slide it up. It was 6 and I was on time.

I shoved the cell into my pocket and walked over to my book bag.

I zippered it up and slung it over my shoulder.

I sauntered into the kitchen and dumped my book bag onto one of the chairs.

I got out the frying pan and got out 8 eggs and 8 strips of bacon.

I then got out 4 plates.

I first cooked the bacon.

It sizzled and smelled great.

I smiled as I finished up making breakfast.

Then I got out 4 cups and filled 2 up with milk and the other 2 with coffee.

As I finally finished with breakfast (making French toast and some pastries) it was 6:30 as

onii-chan, otou-chan and Miya arrived into the kitchen.

I smiled to my onii-chan and otou-chan.

"Ohayo!", I chirped.

"Sakura not so loud!" scolded Miya.

I then scowled.

We all sat down and ate.

_Stupid Miya. I HATE HER! I WISH SHE WOULD JUST GO TO HELL!_

As we finished, onii-chan took the plates and washed them.

I quickly out on my skates and left without saying good-bye.

As I arrived at school, I took off my skates and saw my cousin/my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Ohayo," I said.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" she said with a smile that made me wanna smile.

We chatted as soon the teacher arroved.

"Students we have a new student today. Please welcome Syaoran Li," he said

A boy walked in with ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was brown and all messy.

Then I felt my eyes widened as I saw his eyes.

They were brown orbs just like my dream…

Ok…that's pretty crappy I know no flames just tell me what you think )


	2. MURDERER

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. ..

_Those eyes_…

The brown orbs approached me so I then screamed out…

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERER!"

The orbs grew big and I felt the eyes of 25 students staring at me.

My eyes grew big and my face turned red.

"Um, erm, sorry," I said my head my head facing the floor.

All he did was smirk and nod his head.

He took the seat next to me and the teacher then began class.

"Sakura what's wrong?" I heard Tomoyo's voice.

I broke a sweat.

"Eh hehehe, nothing just a bit tired I guess," I said with a weak smile.

"Um, ok Sakura, but you don't seem like yourself today," she simply said and turned her attention to the teacher.

_Not myself…I wonder where she got that idea…oh yea…I just screamed murderer out loud in class at that new Syoruna or something like that Li. Its not my fault that I had that dream is it…?_

"SA-KU-RA!" I then hear a voice exclaim.

"Uh wassup?" I felt the words slip.

"Well let's see besides the fact that you should be paying attention, there's nothing much to it," said the teacher.

"Um sensei, nothing much would've done perfectly," said a student.

"Shut up (lol I had a teacher tell some student that and I hear it every single day and its not me

-.-;;)", barked the teacher.

I slowly looked up and shook my head. I blinked a few times.

"Nice of you to now be back Ms. Kinomoto", she said in a sweet voice that gave me chills up my spine.

"Er, it's nice to see a smiling face when from deep thought," I said a bit nervously trying to keep my voice nice and cheerfully as possible.

"Well, you can now see my smiling face after school!" the teacher said in a strict voice and I nodded my head.

_Stupid lady…_

As school went by slowly as usual, it was finally and I mean FINALLY lunch.

I smiled as I walked outside and sat under my favorite apple tree.

Tomoyo soon came and joined me with Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo's secret little crush.

I smiled as they walked up to me.

"Hey Tomoyo. Hi Eriol," I said. I jumped up and started to climb the apple tree. As I got up to the first branch, I grabbed as many apples as I could and jumped down.

I passed out the apples and took one for myself.

I wiped the apple on my t-shirt and started eating it.

"Yummy," I said flavoring the apple juice in my mouth. Just sweet, just the way I like it and crunchy too.

(Third Person)

As the trip sat down under the apple tree, they were unaware or someone watching them. His cold amber eyes flashed and you could see the mischief in his eyes.

"So it's finally Friday, what are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?" asked Sakura. Her apple was stripped to the core.

"Um, I dunno, want to go see a movie?" suggested Tomoyo. She was fiddling with a piece of purple string. She then quickly put her hair up with the string. Sakura seeing her way smiled. Sakura knew that every time Tomoyo took a purple ribbon and started to fiddle with it, she was nervous. And putting her hair up meant she was hot. (XD)

"That's a great idea Tomoyo. Let's go see a movie at that new theatre," Sakura chirped nodding in Eriol's way. He simply nodded and got up.

"Um, excuse me guys but there's something I must attend to," he said and walked away.

As soon as Eriol was out of sight, Tomoyo sighed.

"Its ok Tomoyo," Sakura said with a smile.

"No it isn't. I can't keep this up Sakura," she said. Sakura knew what she meant. She's had a crush on Eriol since 5 months now and all the hints she's given him, he still doesn't know. All she could do was give her a sad smile and change the subject.

Sakura POV

"Anyway Tomoyo, I heard that Cherie was coming to town," I said. Cherie Hayami was Tomoyo's favorite singer.

"Your fucking kidding me right Sakura?" she demanded.

I laughed and replied, "Why would I be fucking you?"

"I need to get those tickets Sakura!" she exclaimed and stood up.

"To the internet," I said and winked. I watched Tomoyo run across the field to the library to borrow a laptop. I got up and sauntered over to the trashcan catching the eye of the many guys who had a crush on me. Sure it was fun to see what the guys would do for me but it got annoying, really annoying to be stalked or tried to be walked home nearly every school day. I threw my apple core away and felt a set of eyes on me, watching my every move. I quickly looked up to the roof of the school to see nothing. The set of eyes on me lifted as I began to feel nervous. Sure I'm the Card Captor but this felt really weird. I felt myself blacking out and then

BAM!

I my eyes had quickly opened up as I caught myself before I fell. My eyes widened as I saw 3 knives being thrown at me. Somehow, people weren't there anymore. I quickly tried to remember the spells Kero had taught me without using the staff to use the cards.

_A halt in mid-air is all I need…_

_FREEZE! _(yes, I know ITS CRAPPY)

The bullets froze and fell and soon reality fell too.

I noticed students had returned. I quickly made myself look normal again and walked into the school not waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of lunch.

,>>>>>>>XDDDDDDDDDD

sorry its short >.> i'm like mad busy now, now that im graduating XD and everything is coming to an end...

PLEASE REVIEW I GOTTA KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK! a little fame if u must >.>


End file.
